


Reactions

by Adenil



Series: React [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Relax!Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He wanted to get naked right then and he wished, not for the first time, that he had invented something that could make him naked instantly. With a snap of his fingers. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony invents a machine that can do just that, and simply must try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Quote above is from the previous installment in the React series. This story can be read alone. Each installment sort of flows into the next, but does not require you reading the previous parts.

He studied the molecule closely, humming gently to himself as he twisted the hologram this way and that way to eye it at all angles. Most days when Bruce holed up in his lab by himself he had something important to get through, but today he was just tinkering. He didn’t really know where the chemical reactions might take him, and so he was open to new ideas.

 

In reality, though, he was holed up in his private lab because Tony was busy in his _own_ lab, on a project even Bruce wasn’t privy to.

 

Bruce made a little note to himself to explore the introduction of a base compound to help stabilize his mixture. He sat back on his stool and rubbed his hands under his glasses, considering. He wasn’t exactly _jealous_ that Tony had disappeared for a week. Jealousy definitely was not the right word for it. They weren’t in an actual _relationship_ , and so what was there to be jealous about? It was more that, when he looked to his side, he expected Tony to be there. And when he wasn’t, it just felt off.

 

The door across the lab opened suddenly, startling him out of his reverie. He felt a smile stretch across his face automatically.

 

“Tony,” he said as the other man strolled across the lab, casting his gaze around at all the things Bruce had been working on. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Got something to show you.” Tony jerked his thumb at the door behind him. “New project. All the bells and whistles. And I need a guinea pig.” He waggled his eyebrows enticingly.

 

Bruce smiled and slipped of his stool. Tony was jittering a little with nervous energy. “When’s the last time you slept?”

 

“Couple hours ago.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really! Jarvis. When’s the last time I slept?”

 

“Sir, you awoke four hours ago from a two hour rest cycle.”

 

“See?” Tony looped his arm around Bruce’s shoulder and led him to the elevator. “I can be responsible sometimes. Anyway, I needed to be rested to try out my fan _tas_ tic new creation.” He carefully enunciated each syllable as they rose up to Tony’s floor.

 

“Is this like your jellybean flavor detector?”

 

“No.” Tony waved the thought away. “That thing will never get out of beta. No, no, this is much better.” Bruce felt the arm around his shoulder tighten, and he leaned in to the embrace. They normally kept the public displays of affection to _just good friends, really, honestly_ levels, but he was so touch-starved that he was willing to accept anything at the moment. Tony seemed to read his mind, because he addressed Jarvis. “J, lab on privacy mode, all right?”

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

Tony nodded a little to himself as the elevator slowed down. Bruce started to take a step forward but Tony’s arm drew him up short. He glanced over. “Tony?”

 

He wasn’t looking at him. “Bruce, is it a green day?”

 

“No?” Bruce frowned. “Rather the opposite.”

 

“Cool, cool. And, do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. Then, he considered. “Why?”

 

Tony twisted him around and drew him into a sharp, needy kiss. His arms dropped to Bruce’s waist and he tugged their bodies flush together. Bruce opened his mouth in surprise only to shudder as Tony invaded him with his tongue.

 

Bruce didn’t quite know what to do with his hands, and so he settled them on Tony’s shoulders as Tony twisted them around and backed Bruce through the still open elevator. The kiss deepened, and Bruce had to close his eyes and hope that Tony didn’t run them into anything sharp. He kissed back with abandon, feeling Tony’s desire through each press.

 

Tony hooked his leg around the back of Bruce’s knees and bent him double, leaning him back and kissing him furiously. Bruce could barely breathe, barely think as his fingers flexed around Tony and tried to pull him closer.

 

“Great!” Tony pulled away with a smack of lips. He took a few steps back and left Bruce wavering in the center of the lab, confused.

 

“Tony, what—” He was cut off as Tony raised his hand, and snapped.

 

Instantly, the floor beneath Bruce opened. He took a startled backwards step directly into the waiting arm of a robot. Dozens of arms with various pincers and smooth hooks came up, swooping around him as though they were sizing him up. They were all cool, silver metal and rubber servos. Bruce felt three or four snatch at each arm and hold him, as another raced down the front of his shirt. He let out a quick exhalation as cool, metal fingers undid his shirt’s buttons and slipped it off his shoulders. One arm ran away with the shirt, and more were already divesting him of his shoes and socks, then his _pants_ before gathering him up and holding him aloft.

 

Some not-quite-with-it part of his mind noted that it only took about five seconds before he was completely nude.

 

“Tony!” He tried to aim for exasperated or upset, but hit more on excited and aroused.

 

“Yep.” Tony licked his lips in appreciation. Bruce felt his eyes appraising him as he hovered there, completely nude and spread-eagled by the robotic arms. “Definitely one of my better inventions.”

 

Bruce let out a nervous laugh. “What could you possibly use this for?”

 

Tony arched an eyebrow at him. “Besides the obvious?” He gestured at Bruce, tracing his hand airily over his form. “Well, actually, the obvious is definitely enough.” He took a few steps forward, still sweeping his gaze over Bruce with a feral glint in his eyes. Bruce realized he was about a head higher than Tony like this, and he had to look down at the other man. “Pretty brilliant, eh Dr. Banner?”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.” He tried to get a read on the Other Guy, but he didn’t seem too interested. Bruce had trained him to ignore bonds until called upon. As to Bruce himself, he was… intrigued. “What does the second stage of your testing entail?”

 

He watched Tony lick his lips in anticipation, pink tongue darting out over soft lips. “Well, I figured we’d put the arms through their paces. See all the ways they can move you. Hold you. Touch you. Stroke you. Feel you.” Bruce shivered as Tony reached out and placed a hand on his chest. It felt incredibly warm in contrast to cool metal. “You still owe me for last week.” Tony smirked up at him.

 

“I owe you for giving you an orgasm you couldn’t even reciprocate?” Bruce rolled his eyes. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Tony.”

 

Tony gave him a petulant pout. “S.N.A.P Bot,” he said. “Zeta pattern.”

 

All around him the arms began to shift. They twisted him around, folded his knees so that he was kneeling in their tight embrace. His arms were pushed down and to his sides. He went with the motions easily. They weren’t forcing him, exactly, just guiding him. And he was interested in where this was going.

 

When the first bot dug into a tense crick in his back, he gasped automatically. More and more steady, careful hands began to roam over his back, massaging him. It was strange, but not unpleasant, and he tried to relax under Tony’s careful eye.

 

“Tony…” he started, but it turned into a sigh as one hand found a particularly knotted place where his right shoulder met his neck. He lolled his head to the side as it rubbed him there, easing the tension. Another hand worked on his other side, then more came up and gripped his biceps. Arms rubbed down his arms, pushing tension down and out the tips of his fingers. They pinched and tugged and rolled his flesh and he relaxed under the weight of clever programming.

 

“Just relax, Bruce,” Tony said. “They’re programmed with all the motions you like. All the ones I could glean, anyway. And, it has built-in predictive response. The more you react positively to stimuli, the more it will engage in that behavior.”

 

Bruce nodded mutely, focusing on what felt like knuckles digging into the space beneath his shoulder blade with precision care. He felt his eyes slip shut as the snap bot cradled him, rubbing him oh-so gently. He let out a tired little moan of pure bliss as a week’s worth of tension was worked away.

 

“Have ‘ta do this again,” he mumbled.

 

He heard Tony laugh, suddenly very close. He opened his eyes and realized that Tony had pulled him down to eye level and was smiling warmly at him. He smiled back.

 

“Can I kiss you, Bruce?”

 

Bruce startled a little, but the metal hands working his body soon had him relaxed again. “Of course,” he murmured.

 

“Just wanted to be sure.” Tony punctuated it with a long, slow press of his lips. For Bruce, it was his only point of human contact amongst a sea of whirring servos and creaking metal. It made him shiver at the sudden warmth, and he opened his mouth easily to Tony’s gentle exploration.

 

Tony kissed him the way one enjoys a fine champagne. This kiss was like a sip, just gaining the barest hint of flavor. He slipped his tongue through Bruce’s parted lips and explored, light and restrained. Bruce tasted back languidly, still relaxed from the many sweeping hands against his skin. He wanted to lean into the kiss, but he could only move so far before metal stopped him.

 

He let out a tired groan. Tony pulled back, and Bruce fluttered open eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed. Tony was gazing warmly at him, a pleasant smile attempting to split across his face. “You know,” Tony said conversationally. “There are other patterns.”

 

“Oh?” Bruce felt the arms stilling around him, slowly, until they were only holding him again. His knees ached a little from his forced kneeling position, but the robots seemed to detect it and shifted him around until he was sitting more comfortably. “The first test is going well.”

 

The smile that blossomed across Tony’s face was equal parts warmth and fire. “I’ll say it is. Jesus, Bruce. You’re fucking sexy, you know that?” Before Bruce could answer Tony stepped in, right into his personal space, and ran his hand down Bruce’s chest. Bruce shivered at the contact. “I want to touch you, Bruce.” He traced a hand down his stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “I want to touch you _here_.” He lifted his hand up before it could go too far south.

 

Bruce glanced down with a gulp. He could see himself hardening under Tony’s gentle touch, such a contrast to the unyielding intensity of the arms holding him up.

 

“Is that all right?”

 

“Yes,” Bruce breathed. “Yes, Tony. Anything. You don’t have to ask.”

 

With a spark in his eyes that went straight to Bruce’s groin, Tony yanked him in for another kiss. This one was searing, hot like a brand to his tongue. Tony ran his hands through his hair, invaded his mouth, claimed him. _You’re mine_ , Tony said with each nip of his teeth. _You belong to me_. They crushed together, the only points of contact hot lips and roaming hands pulling at his hair, taking him. Bruce moaned into Tony’s mouth and Tony swallowed it before yanking back.

 

“Alpha pattern,” he breathed, and the arms began to move.

 

The arms on his legs came up, wrapping around the inside of his thigh and spreading his knees apart. Two came to each ankle, bending his legs up until his feet touched his ass. He gasped as unseen hands twisted his arms behind his back, jutting his body forward. There was a press on the back of his head, forcing him into another kiss with Tony.

 

Their lips crashed together and Bruce couldn’t even think. There were hands all over him, touching every part of him, and he didn’t know where they were coming from or what they might do next. He was moaning into Tony’s mouth again, desperate for human contact, as they spread him and presented him. His moan cut off in a gasp as he felt cool, hard metal spread his ass apart. Something blunt and pleasantly slick pressed against his entrance, but not in.

 

He groaned as Tony pulled away, studying him. Bruce had to think for a moment, trying to understand why Tony wasn’t speaking, wasn’t his usual snarky self.

 

“It’s okay,” Bruce said in a rush. “Please, Tony. I want it.”

 

“Initialize,” Tony said in response, and the metal tube began to invade Bruce. It was slow, and as thin as a finger, perfectly wet and driving into him with aching ease. It responded to his twitches and he wanted _so much_ to press back into it, but the metal arms on his hips kept him still.

 

Tony’s hands were back on his body, roaming, touching, groping, each touch an unexpected shock. Bruce couldn’t even follow where they might touch him next and so he surrendered to it; surrendered to the feel of metal on his hips, holding his arms back, pressing into him, and the warmth of Tony’s explorations on his skin.

 

“My ‘bots go you hard, Bruce?” Tony whispered into his ear. “I know how it feels. To be completely surrounded by them. At their mercy. But they’ll be good to you. I made them that way.” He slipped a hand around Bruce’s cock, and Bruce let out a low, thready moan.

 

“Please, Tony.” He shivered and quaked as Tony stroked him expertly. Tony gave him several long, steady pulls and he grew hard under his solid touch. Bruce hitched in a breath. “Yes.”

 

Tony’s hand came up to his shoulders, and he had a sudden moment of vertigo as Tony flipped him over. He spun Bruce around until his head pointed towards the ground. Bruce barely had a chance to squeak before Tony leveled his face to his hips and sucked him in in one long, smooth motion.

 

“Tony!” Bruce shouted as Tony’s mouth enveloped him. Blood was running to his head and to his cock as Tony sucked him upside down. He could see nothing but the cloth of Tony’s pants, and the barest flash of metal here and there. Tony ran a tongue over his slit and Bruce choked. “Oh, God, Tony _please_.”

 

“Hmm,” he hummed around Bruce’s cock, and Bruce could _feel_ the smile pressed against his head. Tony sucked him in sloppily again, pressing his lips hard against his thick flesh and sucking in his cheeks. The noises he made were obscene, all lips smacking and huffs for air and it made Bruce shiver. Inside him, the dildo expanded and began to twist.

 

He wanted so, so desperately to thrust into that willing, devilish mouth, back into that hard artificial cock, but the metal held him still. Only his head was free and he pressed forward, nosing into Tony’s crotch and rubbing his face against Tony’s bulge. He panted there, for a moment, listening to Tony moan around him, feeling Tony’s creation hard inside him.

 

“Tony, I need you.” He was desperate, squirming, and he nearly cried out as Tony slipped off his cock with a long swipe of his tongue.

 

He felt hands—human hands—on his shoulders, pulling him up. Tony yanked him up until they were eye to eye and they shared a long, upside down, open mouth, needy kiss. It was strange and their lips didn’t quite fit right, but oh so good as Tony licked his way into his mouth. Bruce felt his cock come to rest against his stomach, twitching and begging for contact. Inside him, the dildo twisted and began searching, grew larger and made Bruce squirm. Bruce gasped into Tony’s mouth as it found that bundle of nerves inside of him, rubbing fast against his prostate.

 

“Let’s get you right side up.”

 

Robot arms began moving again, and Bruce was yanked away from Tony’s fabulous mouth. They twisted him until in that floating-kneeling position in front of Tony again, his hips twitching. The cock inside him expanded again and he hitched in a breath, struggling to accommodate it as it stroked him out.

 

Tony yanked him up and buried his face into the curls around Bruce’s cock. He breathed deeply and began to lick around, muttering encouragements as he went. Mostly things like _so good_ and _let me taste you._ Bruce struggled to listen as that clever tongue went to work on him, licking and complimenting in kind, but he couldn’t. His insides were stretched and full and tried to jerk his hips forward into Tony’s mouth, backwards into the cock, but he was held immobile. He shook again against the bonds, feeling something strange settle in the pit of his stomach.

 

He held still for a moment before he registered that, yes, that was panic.

 

“Ah, Tony wait,” he said in a rush.

 

Immediately, Tony pulled away, the motions inside him stopped. He was left hanging there for a moment as Tony gazed up at him, wide eyed. “Code word to drop the arms is ‘scintillation counter.’ Do you need that?”

 

“No.” Bruce shook his head, filing that information away for another time. “I just… well, some of them. Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes.” Tony visibly relaxed. Bruce felt a shiver of a different sort shock through him as he watched Tony watch him. “Program Alpha-seven. Initialize.”

 

The hands holding his wrists dropped instantly, moving up his arms. They still held him up, supporting his weight via his back and underarms, but he was free. He reached forward and down, tangling his hands in Tony’s hair and smiling at him.

 

“Now,” Bruce said. “I believe you were engaged in something…?”

 

Tony let out a breath laugh as Bruce yanked his head forward. He watched as Tony raised his hands, pressing his palms against Bruce’s hips and rubbing at the soft skin there. Tony kissed the tip of his dick lightly, gazing up at him. Inside him, the dildo began to move again and Bruce let out a broken sound.

 

“Testing of the arms seems to be going pretty well so far.” Tony licked up his cock, completely blasé. Bruce grunted and tightened his grip on Tony’s hair. Tony obliged by taking the head of his cock in his mouth and rushing his tongue around it.

 

Bruce had to close his eyes. He titled his head back, just feeling, absently rushing his fingers through Tony’s hair. He was weightless, balanced in the metal arms, grounded only in his grip on Tony’s hair. He felt Tony’s tongue explore his head, then the press of his lips down further as he spread moisture everywhere. Inside him, the dildo seemed to have reached its max and was now gyrating. It slipped over his prostate again and he opened his mouth, a silent _yes_.

 

Tony sucked him deeper, the dildo fucked him with more abandon. He tightened his grip on Tony’s head and directed him to swallow. Tony’s throat opened to him.

 

“Please,” he heard himself say. He felt like he was floating. “Please, please.” Tony swallowed his cock down to the root and the dildo pressed against him and jerked, and the orgasm that spilled out of him was so pleasant and mild that it took him by surprise and he slumped back, satiated.

 

He realized his eyes were closed and managed to open them in time to see Tony pull away and spit into a rag, wiping off his tongue delicately. Bruce bit his lip. Inside him, the dildo shifted and pulled out, leaving him empty.

 

Tony swiped a hand across his mouth. He reached up his other hand and pulled Bruce down. The arms helpfully lowered him until Tony could place a kiss on the side of his jaw, another under his ear.

 

“Now we’re even,” Tony murmured against his skin. He kept kissing Bruce, all over his face and neck as the arms slowly unbent him and left him standing on the lab floor. Then, Tony’s arms came around him and held him up, and Bruce was glad for it lest he topple to the floor.

 

Bruce leaned into his embrace. They swayed there, together, for a long moment until Tony’s lips stilled against the side of his neck, pressing but not kissing. Eventually, Bruce found the energy to lift his own arms up around Tony’s shoulders and press into him more firmly.

 

“So,” he muttered. “S.N.A.P Bot, huh?”

 

“Super Neat And Practical Robot,” Tony said easily. He pulled back and graced Bruce with a warm smile. “You’ve got to admit, it’s very practical.”

 

Bruce laughed. “Practical enough to help me get dressed again?”

 

“Maybe in the Mark II.” Tony leaned in suddenly and pressed a kiss to the tip of Bruce’s nose. “Undressing is easier than dressing. But I can find your pants, at least.” He started to shuffle away.

 

Bruce tightened his grip and yanked Tony in for a full-mouth kiss. He traced his tongue over Tony’s lips, asking for entrance and receiving it. They kissed languidly for a moment before Tony pulled away, starry eyed. “What,” Bruce said as they gazed at each other. “Did you think I didn’t want to kiss you properly?”

 

“Well, I did just…” Tony made a motion that meant _blow job_ , and Bruce laughed.

 

“Tony, I’ve had _you_ in my mouth. Sperm isn’t a big deal.” He considered. “Although, we should probably run a Geiger counter over you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s different when— _But_ , you know that you aren’t going to give me radiation poisoning unless we get into the really kinky blood play stuff.” He finally extricated himself from Bruce and turned to the table, where his pants and shirt were neatly folded.

 

Bruce accepted the pants with grace and began to dress. “I guess our sex life is doomed to mediocrity,” he commented dryly.

 

He startled as Tony’s strong arms wrapped back around him, tugging him into another hug. He breathed against Tony’s neck for a moment, feeling a bit silly with his pants half undone and his shirt clutched in his hand. Tony muttered something into his shoulder that he couldn’t quite hear.

 

“What?”

 

Tony pulled back, gazing at him. “I said, get dressed. Let’s look at some actual experiments.”

 

So Bruce did, and they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep forgetting to link to my Tumblr, so here you go: http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll be posting some original erotica over there soon-ish.


End file.
